Siglaf
Appearance Personality At a first glance, Siglaf comes off as a very intimidating and serious kind of individual. He is a stalwart emotional wall in the face of danger, and never shows any sign of fear or weakness regardless of how grim the situation is. However, in more casual settings, he's actually a big child at heart, always marveling at anything that he finds new or interesting and wanting to explore the world around him. He loves learning about new things, and is primarily interested in mechanical objects. Anything that clanks, whirs, and blows out smoke or steam instantly grabs his utmost attention, and he absolutely must learn everything he can about their functions. Coming from a world where technology like cars, computers, and automatic lights are entirely unheard of, Siglaf finds himself fascinated by such things that are otherwise completely unknown to him. Being a craftsman of sorts, Siglaf enjoys crafting new things, from wooden instruments, weapons and armor of iron and steel, or even small mechanical devices out of scrap parts. He often says that keeping his hands busy has always been a go-to for him when he needs to vent frustration or relieve stress. As a werewolf, Siglaf naturally has a kind of special empathetic bond with animals, primarily canines. As a result, he has a tendency to collect a number of animal companions to care for, and he is very partial to dogs. Siglaf takes in dogs at every opportunity, adopting numerous strays to give them food, shelter, and lots of love, and going out of his way to rescue abused or abandoned dogs regardless of any risks to himself. He tends closely to his dogs, treating them like friends and family, and harming or otherwise abusing them is a surefire way of incurring his wrath. Siglaf doesn't consider himself much of a romantic, and shows reluctance to engage in intimate relationships after the experiences he's had with love. His first wife, Runa, was killed by a jealous frost witch named Melisande who spied on him from afar and had developed a crazed love obsession towards him. She then kidnapped Siglaf, imprisoned him, and refused to release him unless he married her. Angry and embittered that she killed his wife in cold blood, Siglaf rebuked her affections and outright refused to marry her. Out of envy and rage, Melisande used her magic to transform him into a werewolf and enslaved him as her pet and sex slave for years. Siglaf recalls the time he had spent as the witch's pet as the most humiliating and miserable experience he had ever been through, it had left him utterly broken and despondent after roughly 20 years of imprisonment. However, his life started looking up when he was rescued by a pair of strangers, an anthropomorphic bat druid named [[Marn]] and her companion [[Ashbel]], a strangely intelligent dire tiger with feathery wings. Siglaf was given a chance to kill Melisande to avenge the death of Runa at her hands after his saviors bested her in combat, but he chose to spare her instead. He knew that if he struck her down out of anger he would be no better than her, and requested that [[Marn]] banish her to a place where she couldn't harm anyone else instead. Having no home or family to return to, Siglaf chose to accompany [[Marn]] and [[Ashbel]] for as long as he was needed, and considers the pair to be very close and beloved friends. [[Marn]] even attempted to return Siglaf to his human form, but her best efforts weren't enough, as polymorphing spells used in tandem with lycanthropy are near impossible to circumvent without extremely powerful magic. He has learned to accept his new form, however, and gradually recovered from the trauma he had underwent during the years with Melisande, but still suffers from night terrors and the emotional scarring it had left with him. Love & Romance Relationships